


To Summon a Winchester

by IraBragi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Saving People Hunting Things, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi
Summary: The quote I use at the beginning of this story is not originally mine ("Hunter - A person of utmost courage who protects the people of Earth from the supernatural") I found it on a Tumbler post ages ago and I can't seem to find a source for now.  If it is yours please let me know.





	To Summon a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> The quote I use at the beginning of this story is not originally mine ("Hunter - A person of utmost courage who protects the people of Earth from the supernatural") I found it on a Tumbler post ages ago and I can't seem to find a source for now. If it is yours please let me know.

Hunter (noun) - A person of utmost courage who protects the people of Earth from the supernatural (source unknown)

The Winchester Brothers (proper noun) - A mythical entity revered as the patron deity of hunters.  It is said that they rule over Purgatory, fighting an eternal battle to ensure that the monsters there can never return to our world.  

Stars fall all the time.  
But not them  
No.

When death came for the ones they loved they tore this world apart  
Then turned and spat in God’s grave

People say a lot of things about the Winchester boys.  
How one was God’s Righteous Man  
And the other was the chosen vessel of the Devil

How they drove an old black car and talked with angels and demons  
(Some people wonder if the black car is a metaphor for something.  
Usually that’s about the time that their friends take the bottle away and tell them to go sleep it off.)

We don’t know how long they fought for us,  
Bled for us,  
Died for us (only to have God spit them back out over and over again)

But all men have their end  
(Young men dream that their death will mean something,  
old men pray their life meant anything)  
Hell was too scared to take one  
And the other wouldn't have heaven.  
They tore a hole through the world and met as Kings in the middle.

It’s the first thing young hunters learn:  
Keep your knife sharp,  
Your salt handy,  
Your partner by your side,  
And don’t get so uppity that you think you’re above asking for a little help.

(The Winchesters take the prayers that God sends back;  
The panic clawing at your throat in an old warehouse under a too-full moon  
The last dregs of the second bottle of whiskey and regrets,  
The blood on your hands, both innocent and monster (sometimes both)  
Those are the prayers of their flock

You can summon a Winchester if you know how

When the battle was lost before it ever began and the world is dying in your hands  
When the fight was never fair to begin with  
(When men must stand against gods the world has lost all reason)  
When your last bullet is shot, your salt line broken, and you’re spitting blood at the reaper  
That’s when you call them - if you are willing to pay the price

The deal is simple: they will come (two men in plaid shirts and work boots)  
They will stand by your side and help you hold the Alamo wall  
(One carries a sawed off shotgun and a silver knife, the other has every last bit of lore ever forgotten by a hunter on his tongue)  
When it’s over and the sun rises once again they will leave you with a handshake and a nod  
And you will live to fight on (and on, and on, and on)

Because that’s the curse  
You are marked now  
To fight the (endless) good fight until the day you die

Because that’s the blessing  
On the day you close your eyes for the last time you will open them again to see  
Two men leaning against the hood of a black Chevy Impala  
“It’s not time to rest yet.  There are more battles to be fought son”  
(His eyes are old, but his voice is kind)  
“Are you ready to carry on?”

And so you go  
And so you fight  
And so you now understand what it truly meant all along

Hunter (noun) - A person of utmost courage who protects...

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is dedicated to my wonderful friend and co-conspirator, S., who builds worlds with me. Her worlds turn into D&D campaigns and mine end up here.


End file.
